Well-designed research is urgently needed to examine the impact of environmental exposures on health outcomes in children. To address these knowledge gaps, the Environmental Influences on Child Health Outcomes (ECHO) program promises to leverage extant pediatric cohorts to test new hypotheses of how environmental exposures impact pediatric health. The Duke Clinical Research Institute (DCRI) proposes to serve as the ECHO Coordinating Center (ECHO CC) to provide the organizational framework for the management, direction, and overall coordination of all common ECHO activities. DCRI is uniquely poised to lead this ambitious initiative. As the world?s largest academic research organization, DCRI manages nearly 30 active network and administrative coordinating center grants and has emerged as a leader in pediatric clinical research. In order to provide internal administrative structure for the ECHO CC and ensure appropriate communication and financial management of the ECHO CC, the DCRI will establish the ECHO Coordinating Center Administration Component. The Administration Component will provide broad vision and oversight for the ECHO CC, maintain accountability for all aspects of the ECHO CC, ensure the implementation of new and innovative, fiscally responsible, ethical approaches to the ECHO research, and provide guidance for allocation and prioritization of ECHO CC resources.